The inner side of a door of a refrigerator is typically equipped with a container for storing tubes and bottles of food products such as seasonings.
For example, PTL 1 discloses a food container for refrigerators that is sized to fit an inner chamber of a refrigerator side by side. The food container for refrigerators is substantially rectangular in shape when viewed in plan, and is vertically long with a height greater than the width of the rectangular shape of the container so that the container can fit an inner chamber of a refrigerator side by side. The food container also has an upper opening through which a food product is taken in and out of the container, and at least a cold air vent formed at the bottom of the container.
PTL 2 discloses a refrigerator provided with a tube storing means. The refrigerator includes a door for opening and closing a front opening of a refrigerator main body; a first door container and a second door container vertically disposed on the inner side of the door; and a tube storing means installable in the first door container or in the second door container. The tube storing means has a first stopper and a second stopper respectively provided on a longer side and a shorter side of the tube storing means. The first door container is taller than the second door container. The first stopper is provided at such a height that the first stopper engages the front wall of the first door container. The second stopper is provided at such a height that the second stopper engages the front wall of the second door container.